


Eventually... you have to move on

by Moongazer12



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Frodo, Cause like I said, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I mean, M/M, Thorin is dead, Young Frodo Baggins, but Bilbo and Frodo have a happy ending, hes dead, theres no Happy Ending for Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer12/pseuds/Moongazer12
Summary: “Did you love King Thorin!?” Frodo insisted.“What an impertinent question! Really? Asking me if I loved a king.” Bilbo scoffed.OrBilbo tries to tell Frodo his favorite story and instead they have a serious heart to heart.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hobbit Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178345
Kudos: 22





	Eventually... you have to move on

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as major character death because I wanted you all to know upfront that Thorin is dead. 
> 
> Also Frodo is the equivalent of 10yo. Ima be honest, I don’t know the hobbit to human life conversion, and it’s different everywhere I look. 
> 
> Also, I was inspired by Tumblr user an-exotic-writer ‘s Drabble prompt post
> 
> https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

“You loved him? Didn’t you Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked, interrupting the older hobbit mid sentence in the middle of story. The faunt was sitting in Bilbo’s lap, in Bilbo’s favorite armchair next to the fire, as he did every night while his uncle told him grand tales. Most were fairy stories, but Frodo’s favorite was the tale that Uncle Bilbo insisted was true. 

“What? Did I love who?” Bilbo asked as he looked down at his nephew. 

“Did you love King Thorin!?” Frodo insisted. 

“What an impertinent question! Really? Asking me if I loved a king.” Bilbo scoffed. This display, however, did not dissuade the boy, if anything it fueled him even more. 

“UUnnclee Biiilbooooo!! You have to answer the question!” Frodo cried as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. Bilbo was still working up his immunity to them, and every so often The Eyes would get him. Like they did now. Bilbo huffed and ruffled Frodo’s hair. 

“Alright, alright. Yes, I did... I do, to some extent.” Bilbo said softly. 

“Do you miss him?” Frodo was almost afraid to ask. Bilbo wasn’t looking at him anymore, no, he was starring off into the fire, as if it had all the answers to his question. 

“Yes, I do.... Not as much as I use to. But.... there are some days that I miss him fiercely.” Bilbo was surprised that he could talk about this without breaking down into tears. Maybe it was the shock, maybe it was time. Either way he was glad that he wasn’t a blubbering mess in front of his nephew. 

“Why not everyday?” There was a slight gasp from Bilbo when he herd the question. Frodo bit his lip, he didn’t want to upset his uncle. After a minute Bilbo finally answered. 

“ ** Eventually.... you have to move on ** . Life goes on, even when those we love leave us for the hall of our ancestors.” A look of understanding dawned on Frodo’s face. 

“Like when Mommy and daddy died. I miss them, but I have you. So I’m not as sad as I was when they died.” Bilbo looked down and gave Frodo a small, sad smile. 

“Exactly. The ones we love wouldn’t want us to sit around and miss them all the time. They’d want us to go out and make friends, have adventures, and, most importantly, be happy. It’s hard to do that when they first leave us, but as time goes on it gets easier. Wouldn’t you agree?” Frodo nodded, and yawned. Bilbo hugged him close, got up from the chair, and started carrying Frodo to his room. 

“Time for bed Mister.” Bilbo said with a smile. 

“What about the story?” Frodo whined. 

“How about you get dressed and ready for bed, and then I’ll finish the scene. Deal?” Bilbo bargained. 

“Deal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. I think I’m going to try to write some more drabbles in between ‘A Dryad’s Tale’. I need to get into the habit of writing more. 
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is sharedyourperilsthorin. Come say hi!!


End file.
